Tous ces moments
by Orange-sanguine
Summary: SABRIEL PROCHAINEMENT. Juste une histoire sur tous ces moments que l'on ne nous a pas raconté.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bon-matin !

Alors voilà ! Moi qui aime plus que tout de lire du Sabriel je viens d'écrire mon tout premier ! *N'en revient toujours pas* je n'ai mis pas moins de 4 mois a l'écrire et j'espère pouvoir *réussir* un jour à faire une suite. Mais nous en somme pas là. Pour l'instant remercions ensemble Thecrasy qui à été assez Crasy pour accepter de me corriger *pas une mince affaire* peu être même qu'il en reste mais ne la lapider pas s'il vous plait elle peu encore servir ! *humhum* sinon que dire j'espère que sa vous plaira... Et n'hésiter pas a laisser une petite Review negative ou positive ^^  
Les personnage a appartiennent aux Winchester ou à Krippe ou la CW je ne sais pas trop...

Et puis bon bah BONNE LECTURE.

xoxo

Peace and Laugh  
Mrs Speight (Je le Jure)

* * *

Tous ces moments que l'on ne nous a pas raconté…

Cela faisait plusieurs heures, non plusieurs jours, que Sam et Dean étaient coincés dans le monde télévisé de l'embrouilleur. Plusieurs jours, qu'ils avaient dû passer à jouer les rôles, qui leurs avaient été attribués. Mais alors qu'ils patientaient entre une pub pour l'herpès génital, et une série télé policière de mauvais gout. Ils s'étaient mis à comploter discrètement, pensant ne pas être vus. Ils avaient découvert le secret du soi-disant demi-dieu. Tout était clair, depuis qu'il avait essayé de faire taire Castiel, qui été venu les aider. Celui qui se faisait passer pour un Embrouilleur, n'était autre qu'un ange. Ainsi, tout paraissait plus logique, voilà pourquoi il revenait toujours ou même pourquoi il s'intéressait à eux.

Sam s'était -bien évidement- retrouvé séparé de Dean, après qu'ils aient deviné avoir à faire à un ange. Comment avaient-ils été assez idiots, pour croire que l'embrouilleur ne les remarquerait pas ? Cela était une bonne question. Ainsi donc ils étaient toujours coincés dans l'imaginaire d'un Trickster, ou d'un ange… Enfin peu importe dans l'imaginaire d'un fou ! Et il n'avait aucune idée d'où il se trouvait, mais en plus –comme si ça n'était pas assez- ils étaient séparés désormais.

Alors que Sam attendait la suite des évènements, le paysage commençait à se dessiner autour de lui. Il se dessinait vraiment ! Comme si des pinceaux travaillaient sur le paysage, qui l'entourait lui. Cette idiot l'avais mis dans un dessin-animé ! Inquiet il regarda ses mains, et fut soulagé de voir qu'il ne s'était pas transformé en caricature de lui-même. Mais c'est juste au moment où le soulagement l'envahissait, qu'il sentit quelque chose atterrir sur sa tête ! Il l'avait affublé d'un chapeau blanc ridicule, que des voilages blancs tenaient autour de son cou, et une ombrelle blanche venait en même temps d'apparaitre dans sa main. Il avait également de nouveaux vêtements, il portait maintenant un costume blanc immaculé avec une rose rouge dans la pochette de sa veste. Il s'empressa d'ôter discrètement sa capeline, en espérant que le demi-dieu ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. On peut jouer son rôle sans accessoires après tout. Il regarda le paysage, maintenant fini, pour se rendre compte qu'il se trouvait sur un chemin de terre, entouré d'un paysage verdoyant, avec au loin une rivière. Et dans le ciel bleu et sans nuages voletaient des oiseaux, qui comme le paysage étaient dessinés. C'était là une sensation bien étrange !

C'est au moment où le jeune Winchester s'interrogeait sur les attentes de ce satané Angebrouilleur, que ce dernier se décida à venir.

Il avait sur la tête un canotier et en main une canne de marche en bois clair. Il était habillé avec un pantalon blanc et une veste à rayures oranges et blanches. Et tout en faisant tournoyer sa canne, il s'approcha du jeune Sam, un sourire narquois affiché sur ces lèvres.

-Alors Samquatch tu es perdu, n'oublie pas il faut jouer le jeu…

-Tu n'en a pas marre ?! S'énerva Sam. Les anges n'ont-ils pas d'autres priorités ?! Comme le retour de TON grand frère ! Alors tu es qui toi ? Angel ? Decibel ? Tekel ? Dorcel(1) ?!

-Ho… je crois que je ne m'en lasserai jamais ! Allez, comme j'ai une bonne âme… Je suis venu te donner un coup de main. Et soit dit en passant, ils m'appellent Gabriel, mais tu peux m'appeler Gab.

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un clin d'œil suggestif.

Sam été tellement choqué, qu'il garda la bouche grande ouverte quelques secondes avant de se reprendre. Cet Embrouilleur, cet idiot, ce nain et emmerdeur, était un Archange ! Et pas n'importe lequel ! Gabriel ! Gabriel ! L'ange qu'il priait depuis son plus jeune âge ! Il n'avait jamais été un fervent pratiquant. Il ne connaissait que peu d'anges, et Gabriel, dans les descriptions qu'il en avait lues, lui avait toujours plu. C'est pour cela qu'il avait commencé à lui adresser ses prières, prières qui ressemblaient plus à une discussion. Ou du moins un monologue ou il racontait sa journée, ses pensées, son mal être aussi très souvent. Et cela, il le faisait presque tous les soirs. Même une fois que lui et Dean avaient appris leur existence, il avait continué. Et alors que Dean voulait le convaincre qu'ils étaient tous qu'une bande d'emplumés, bien souvent pire que des démons, il n'avait pas renoncé à prier son ange attentif et silencieux. Attentif car même sans obtenir de réponse, c'était des moments où il s'était toujours senti écouté. Il regarda Gabriel qui le fixait, depuis qu'il été perdu dans ses pensées. Et Sam se demanda si finalement, l'ange qui était devant lui avait vraiment entendu ses prières.

C'est à ce moment-là que l'Archange leva la main et claqua des doigts. Une musique se mit à retentir, quelques notes… Quelques notes que Sam reconnu immédiatement, et qui le ramèrent à un souvenir lointain.

_Il se souvenait... _

_Il se souvenait_ avoir regardé ce film, il devait avoir 10 ans.

_Il se souvenait_ de l'hôtel miteux dans lequel ils dormaient seulement avec son frère car son père était parti en chasse.

_Il se souvenait_ avoir profité que Dean s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain avec une de ses conquêtes, pour choisir le programme qu'il regarderait ce soir-là. Chose impossible si Dean n'était pas occupé.

_Il se souvenait_ que ce soir-là passait à la télé un Walt Disney ! Genre de film que Dean l'avait presque toujours empêché de regarder. Et ce film n'était nul autre que Mary Poppins.

_Il se souvenait_ avoir beaucoup aimé ce film.

_Il se souvenait_ aussi s'être senti proche de ces enfants dont le père était distant avec eux.

_Il se souvenait_ de leur mère qui était telle qu'il aurait aimé se souvenir de la sienne. Mais malgré les souvenirs que soulevait le film, il avait été émerveillé devant cette magie. Ce demandant pourquoi, parmi les monstres qui entouraient leur vie, il n'avait pas le droit à une part de belle magie.

Tout lui revenait, l'ombrelle, le canotier, le paysage dessiné… Marry Popins ! Il avait osé ! Il allait devoir jouer Marry Popins ! Sam plissa les yeux en regardant celui qui, de toute évidence, avais choisi le rôle de Bret, l'artiste musicien et ramoneur. Il se retenait de ses envies de le frapper à coup d'ombrelle. Il allait devoir chanter…

Gabriel prit une inspiration, et saisissant le bras de Sam, il commença à chanter tout en avançant d'un pas sautillant sur le petit chemin de terre.

_C'est la plus jolie journée  
Elle a le bleu de l'été  
Je crois déjà voler_

A ce moment-là, alors que Sam pensait être au bout de ses surprises, trois paires d'ailes magnifiques, d'une splendide couleur ambre se dessinèrent dans le dos de l'ange. Celles du haut étaient plus grandes que les autres, elles recouvraient celles plus petites. Mais quand il les ouvrit pour donner un léger battement il les vit bien toutes, belles et majestueuses. Le souffle coupé devant ce magnifique spectacle, Sam se fit plus long que prévu à dire sa réplique.

« -Allons Gab, cessez vos pitrerie je vous prie. » Dit Sam en le tirant vers le bas. Faisant de même disparaitre l'image de ses ailes. Et en reprenant la route accroché au bras de Sam l'ange continua à chanter en faisant virevolter sa canne.

_Le ruisseau qui s'en va  
Dans l'herbe verte  
Tous semble enchanté_

Sam devait se l'avouer, il chantait plutôt bien. Mais c'est facile pour un ange. Il commençait à angoisser. Ses prouesses de chant s'étaient arrêtées à des duos Winchester dans l'impala, ou un cantique de noël durant une chasse. Il sourit à ce souvenir, pendant que son partenaire de chant pointa le ciel de sa canne, tout en continuant.

_Oh, quelle jolie promenade avec Sammy_

_Sammy fait s'lever le soleil_

« -Vous n'avez pas changé, vous êtes toujours le même. » Dit Sam en pensant que au vu des dernières fois qu'il avait croisé le l'Embrouilleur, c'était sans doute vrai. Il n'avait pas changé. Toujours à ne rien prendre au sérieux.

_Même quand le ciel est maussade et gris  
Sammy sème des merveilles_

« -Ho vous exagérez. » Disant cela Sam été tout de même époustouflé de voir le paysage autour de lui, qui été passé du ciel orageux au bleu limpide.

_Oh, c'est magique, il passe et le bonheur fleurit  
Pour chacun un espoir chante et se lève  
Quand Sammy prend vos mains, on a soudain  
Le cœurs qui s'ébat et résonne bang bing bong_

« -Vous êtes un peu fou. » Ce qui avais l'air vrai, car après avoir saisi la main de Sam et avoir mimé un cœur qui bat en mettant sa main dans sa veste. Il ne s'arrêta pas là, il se tapa sur le canotier de sa canne, se baissant de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à genoux. Et il continua à marcher ainsi quelques pas. L'ange était vraiment minuscule ainsi. Et Sam ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper de sa bouche un rire sincère mais moqueur.

_Quelle jolie promenade avec Sammy  
Où l'on croit vivre au bras d'un très beau rêve  
_

A ce moment-là, Sammy se senti tiré en l'air par son ombrelle, et se retrouva sur un mur qui entourait une petite basse-cour, replie d'animaux tous dessinés de façon très caricaturales. C'était assez étrange pour lui de les voir ainsi en face, l'embrouilleur lui devait être habitué. Tenant toujours l'ange par la main, il le tira pour qu'il entre dans la basse-cour. Puis se prenant pour un chef d'orchestre, l'archange de sa canne, fit chanter en rythme tous les animaux, mouton, cheval, vache, tous chantaient à tour de rôle.

_Oh, quelle jolie promenade avec Sammy  
Sammy fait s'lever le soleil  
Même quand le ciel est maussade et gris  
Sammy sème des merveilles  
Oh, c'est magique, il passe et le bonheur fleurit  
Pour chacun un espoir chante et se lève_

De plus plus émerveillé, Sam avait les yeux qui pétillaient, il avait l'impression de redevenir un enfant, et avec l'enfance qu'il avait eue, il trouvait cela plutôt agréable. Finalement jusque-là tout s'était bien passé, et c'était même plutôt amusant. Gabriel se retourna vers lui pour lui prendre la main. Et tandis qu'ils avançaient tous deux dans la ferme, les animaux eux chantaient tous en cœur.

_Quand Sammy prend vos mains, on a soudain  
Le cœur qui s'ébat et résonne bang bing bong  
Quelle jolie promenade avec Sammy  
On croit tous vivre au beau pays des rêves !  
_

Sur ces paroles ils quittèrent la ferme, où Gabriel déposa l'ombrelle de Sam et sa canne, puis lui saisissant sa main, ils se mirent à avancer doucement sur le chemin qui continuait de l'autre côté de la ferme. Alors que Sam pensait être au bout de ses surprises, il se mit à voler, véritablement, et l'Archange lui fit faire un grand cercle dans les airs avant qu'il ne retrouve la terre ferme. Une fois au sol, c'est tout sourire qu'ils partirent en direction d'un bosquet tout en dansant. Alors qu'il traversait le fourré qui semblait, Sam ne perdit pas son sourire. Il s'agrandit même. C'était plutôt sympa et cocasse, rendez-vous compte il dansait avec un archange dans un paysage de dessin animé. Enfin si Dean le voyait il se moquerait bien. Alors que Gabriel lui tendit un bouquet de fleur dessinée de toutes ses pétales, Sam se rappela une lointaine prière où il expliquait à « son ange » qu'il trouvait triste que le monde n'ait pas plus de belle magie. De la magie telle que celle qu'il voyait ici. Tout en sentant les fleurs qui transformées en papillon, s'envolèrent, Sam se dit que peut-être, l'ange l'avait vraiment écouté comme il en avait toujours eu la sensation.

Alors qu'il arrivait au bord d'un lac, deux petites tortues se dirigèrent vers eux, en même temps que la canne l'ombrelle, qu'ils attrapèrent tout en mettant la pointe d'un pied sur la tortue pour qu'elles les fassent traverser. Arrivé de l'autre côté, ayant réussi à ne pas tomber par il ne savait quel miracle, le jeune Winchester se retourna vers leur transporteur, et leur souffla un « Merci »

Tout en avançant, ils arrivèrent enfin sur un petit pont. Sam savait que son moment de chanter était arrivé. Mais il n'avait plus peur. Peut-être était-ce le moment, la chanson, ou de la magie, mais il se sentait prêt à apprécier ce moment, alors que jusqu'à maintenant il se contentait de subir. Bon, il faut dire que les précédentes épreuves de l'ange était beaucoup moins drôles, surtout au souvenir du jeu de casse-noisette. Mais Sam décida de continuer à profiter de cette chanson. Et c'est en souriant qu'il se mit à chanter.

_Oh, quelle jolie promenade avec vous, Gab  
Des hommes pareils y'en a peu_

« -Oh ça on en fait plus des comme moi. » Pendant qu'il chantait l'ange se dit, que pour un humain, un chasseur qui plus est, il ne chantait pas trop mal. Et il continua de le fixer tout en souriant quand il continua la chanson.

_Vous êtes un diamant à l'état brut  
Dans votre cœur tout est bleu_

« -Tout le monde le dit. »

Tout en chantant ces paroles Sam se dit qu'elles étaient plutôt vraies. En tout cas, il était sûr de ne pas trouver deux personnes comme lui. Et il continua ainsi à réciter la chanson.

_Vous ignorez le profit de votre avantage  
Vos manières d'être sont une marque de noblesse _

« -C'est vrai. » Dit Gabriel tout en le fixant dans les yeux. Sam avait presque envie de rire. Pas sûr que ce que faisait l'ange, comme se cacher de sa famille, était une marque de noblesse mais il le comprenait. Lui aussi avait suivis ce chemin un certain temps.

_Je suis assez fier, c'est vrai, à votre bras  
Vous êtes gentil, sincère et délicat _

Fier, il devait l'avouer il allait finir par l'être. C'est vrai que chanter une chanson au bras de l'Archange Gabriel, peu de personnes devaient pouvoir s'en vanter. Mais pour ce qui est de la suite des paroles, Sam le regarda avec insistance, semblant lui dire qu'il ne trouver les paroles pas tout à fait justes. Délicat lui ? Et puis quoi encore Sincère ? L'embrouilleur ? Enfin, l'ange lui se contenta de sourire devant le regard insistant de son vis-à-vis. Mais alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés sur le pont, ils se dirigèrent vers une petite table qui était sous un saule pleureur. Tout en continuant de chanter pour Sam, Gab le tenant toujours par la main.

_Oh quelle jolie promenade avec vous, Gab  
Quelle douce et jolie promenade avec vous_

Et c'est sur la dernière note de la chanson que Sam s'assit, pendant que L'ange faisant l'idiot en lançant son couvre-chef, qui comme par magie, atterrit sur le porte manteau présent à côté de leur table.

L'ange s'assit alors en face de lui, heureux de voir le jeune Winchester qui souriait de toute ses dents. Il était vraiment beau ainsi. Et il devait avouer qu'en plus, le costume blanc qu'il lui avait choisi lui allait à merveille. Il ne regrettait pas de ne pas avoir mis la robe de Mary. Il rigola en l'imaginant, et Sam se demanda la cause de son hilarité. Mais à la place c'est une autre question qu'il posa.

-Alors comment tout cela est censé finir Gaby ?

L'ange eu un petit sourit mélancolique en entendant le surnom qu'il avait utilisé, lui rappelant que certains de ses frères l'appelaient ainsi, quand ils été encore une famille soudée.

- Sammy tu n'as pas encore compris ? Tout sera enfin finis quand vous aurez appris toutes vos leçons toi et ton frère.

-Oui. Je sais, jouer nos rôles. Mais comprend nous on ne peut pas dire oui ! Sam s'emporta il ne supportait pas, rien que de s'imaginer dire oui à Satan, mais il supportait encore moins d'imaginer Dean dire oui à Michael.

-Tu ne comprends pas. Il n'y a pas d'autre option. Gabriel lui expliqua calmement. C'est la meilleure chance pour ce monde de s'en sortir. Et quoi qu'il arrive ils vous feront craquer l'un comme l'autre, ce sera juste d'une pire manière.

L'ange avait l'air vraiment inquiet de leur sort, que ce soit à eux ou au humains en général, sans doute dû au fait d'avoir passé tant de temps avec sur terre. Ne voulant pas en parler plus Sam changea de sujet.

-Tu as dit LES leçons. Quelles sont les autres ? Je ne vois pas.

-Si vous vous acharnez à dire non, il va falloir changer deux trois chose déjà : Dean-o doit apprendre à te faire plus confiance. Tu es plus fort qu'il… que vous ne le pensez. Et quand à toi Gigantor, tu as une grande leçon à apprendre. Apprécie ce que tu as Sammy. Tu n'as pas besoin de belle magie. Elle est là.

De sa main il montra le paysage qui les entourait.

-Tu a un don tu sais voir cette magie dans les endroits sombres, prouve aux autres que tout n'es pas mauvais. Prouve leurs que les apparences ne sont que des apparences. Tu as déjà réussi, continue. Ne les laisse pas t'enlever ça.

Il toucha de son doigt l'emplacement du cœur de Sam tout en le fixant. Sam ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sérieux. Et en pensant à Madison ou encore à Amy il se dit que l'ange avais tort, il ne pouvait leur faire comprendre que tous n'étaient pas mauvais.

-Bon en attendant que vous compreniez toutes vos leçons, retournons nous amuser.

Gabriel leva la main pour claquer des doigts, mais d'une main sur son bras Sam arrêta son geste.

-Attend, dit Sam. Je voulais savoir…

Il hésita une seconde avant de continuer. Et de poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis qu'il connaissait son nom.

-Tu as vraiment écouté ?

Il ne précisa pas quoi, se disant que si c'était le cas, il saurait de quoi il parlait.

L'ange le fixa tout en inclinant la tête, puis il haussa les sourcils l'air de dire « A ton avis »

Puis il claqua des doigts.

Et c'est sur ce regard énigmatique que le paysage bucolique disparut pour laisser la place à l'Impala garée sur un parking. Et Dean qui cherchait Sam. Sam répondit, mais il semblerait que l'Embrouilleur ai décidé de le déguiser en impala, car le son ne sortit pas de sa bouche mais de l'impala elle-même.

La suite vous la connaissez tous. Sam ne parla jamais de ce passage dans le monde télévisé à Dean. Pas plus qui ne lui dit qu'il continuait à prier son ange, toujours attentif est silencieux.

(1)Dorcel Producteur et réalisateur de film X Français


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bon-matin !

Et voilà Sa y est nouveau chapitre lancé (rattraper le !)  
Encre une fois Merci à Thecrasy pour tout le temps qu'elle prend à la correction de mes fautes. Sinon que dire j'espère que cette suite vous plaira... Et n'hésiter pas a laisser un petit mot.  
Les personnages m'appartiennent... PAS juste ce que j'en fait ^_^

Et puis comme je sais pas quoi dire d'autre BONNE LECTURE.

xoxo

Peace and Laugh  
Mrs S.

* * *

Sam et Dean étaient sur la route depuis deux jours, à la recherche du colt. Ils avaient eu des informations par la dernière personne à qui ils auraient pensé demander. Et ce n'était nul autre que, Becky Rosen, ou plus connu sous le pseudo de Samlicker81… Ils l'avaient vue le week-end passé, alors qu'ils pensaient devoir sauver Chuck, le prophète normalement sous haute protection céleste, d'un danger imminent. Bien qu'il s'était avéré qu'ils l'aient réellement sauvé, lui et une trentaine d'autres personnes, ils avaient surtout retenu la convention qui s'était déroulée là-bas. Une convention sur rien d'autre que : leur vie. Ils avaient d'ailleurs pour cela cent fois remercié Chuck, non sans quelques menaces de mort. La sensation qu'ils ressentaient à voir des répliques d'eux même, ou encore des répliques des monstres et autres démons qu'ils avaient tués, n'était pas franchement agréable. Et les déguisements étaient tellement semblables à la réalité, qu'ils s'interrogeaient : Comment avaient-ils fait pour être simplement tiré, de la description d'un livre de mauvaise littérature. A tel point que Sam avais même failli prendre ses jambes à son cou, en croisant deux répliques de clowns fantômes qu'ils avaient chassé il y a longtemps maintenant…

Quoi qu'il en soit maintenant, grâce à ces péripéties, ils avaient enfin une piste solide pour retrouver le colt. Un certain Crowley était derrière tout cela, et pendant que Castiel le pistait, les deux Winchester étaient partis demander de l'aide à Helen et Jo. C'est pour cela qu'ils étaient sur la route du Roadhouse, depuis les deux derniers jours. Mais à force de rouler, et la fatigue aidant, ils avaient décidé de s'arrêter à un motel, le motel Bates. Mauvaise idée, une fois qu'ils avaient ouvert la porte de la chambre 8, ils s'étaient de suite dit qu'ils auraient mieux fait encore une fois, de se contenter de quelques heure de sommeil dans l'impala.

-Heu je sais pas toi Sammy, mais je crois que là, on a trouvé une perle rare avec ce motel. On ne pouvait pas trouver plus miteux. On dirait le plateau de tournage d'un mauvais film d'horreur ! Non mais regarde !

Il indiqua à son cadet une tache plus que suspecte au mur. Sam s'approcha de la tache et en fronçant les sourcils il se demanda de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir.

-Hum je crois que je ne veux pas savoir ce que c'est en fait.

-Ouais ta raison, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Et tu sais quoi, j'ai vu un bar un peu plus loin, il doit être aussi miteux que ce trou mais bon, arrivé à un stade on peut que avoir de bonnes surprises, tu viens ?

-Heu ouais mais non je pense que je vais rester là profiter de la ligne Wi-Fi.

En disant cela Sam s'interrogea sur comment les propriétaires du motel faisaient pour recevoir internet dans un endroit aussi insalubre. Ils avaient sûrement dû faire un deal pas clair avec des démons. Le chasseur sourit de l'idée mais son frère le sortit de ses réflexions.

-Nerd…

-J'ai entendu… Jerk…

Sam avais accompagné sa réponse d'une bitch-face qui signifiait « Dean tu me désole ». Mais c'est tout de même en rigolant que Dean attrapa les clefs de son bébé pour se diriger vers le bar. Sam quant à lui alluma son pc, et après plusieurs essais infructueux à se connecter, il renonça, et ferma son ordi d'un geste rageur. Qu'il regretta aussitôt. Bon au moins il était sûr qu'aucun pacte n'avait été fait pour avoir la ligne Wi-Fi dans ce motel.

Une fois qu'il réalisa être sans connexion internet et sans voiture il fit le tour de lui-même, ce motel était vraiment le pire de tous. Décidant qu'il ne pouvait pas rester à l'intérieur de cette chambre une minute de plus, il prit sa veste et une bière il alla s'assoir sur la barrière du perron du motel. Et c'est adossé à la colonne qu'il commença à siroter sa bière. Dehors le ciel était dégagé, on pouvait y distinguer les étoiles, et le petit croissant de lune qui éclairait à peine la nuit noire.

Tout à sa contemplation, Sam repensa à ses dernières semaines qui avaient été riche en émotion. Et pour une fois elles étaient plutôt positives. Il repensa entre autre à son voyage dans la tv land, enfin il évita de penser à la douleur qui se réveiller rien qu'à là pensé du casse-noisette. Il préférait décidément penser à cette petite promenade qu'il avait eue avec l'archange Gabriel. Celui qu'il avait considéré longtemps, et qu'il considéré toujours en faites, comme son ange. C'est peu dire que cela avait été une surprise, que « Son Gabriel », n'était autre que l'embrouilleur qui leur avait joué tant de mauvais tours. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait montré tant d'acharnement à leur apprendre leurs leçons. La tristesse l'envie en repensant a toutes les morts de Dean qu'il avait dû subir. Le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'il comprenait, maintenant, avec le recul, que la leçon était utile. Un jour Dean mourra et rien ne pourrait le sauvez, mais même avec le temps il n'arriver pas à s'y résigner, et ce malgré les haut et le bas entre eux.

Cette nuit était calme et silencieuse, seuls les animaux nocturnes aux alentours brisaient le silence. Et Sam tout en buvant sa bière continua à vaquer à ses cogitations. Toujours tournées autour de la même personne. Il s'interrogeait sur beaucoup de chose a son propos, mais ce qu'il l'intriguait le plus c'est son regard énigmatique quand il lui avait demandé si il l'écoutait vraiment.

C'est à ce moment-là que la réponse à sa question venait de se matérialisa devant lui. Sam surpris faillit tomber à la renverse mais il se rattrapa de justesse au piller du perron. Mais sa bière elle n'avait pas survécu au choc.

-Tu me dois une bière.

-Salutation à toi aussi Samsquatch.

-Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

En réalité Sam venait d'avoir un deuxième choc, vous savez ce moment où l'on réalise ce qui viens réellement de se passer. En l'occurrence Sam venait de réaliser que le sujet de ses pensées de ces dernières minutes était là, face lui. Toujours aussi petit, toujours sa mine espiègle. Réalisant cela Sam descendit de la barrière. Et l'ange au regard malicieux lui tendit une bière. Toute fraiche, et qui sortait de nulle part. La marque préférée de Sam, beaucoup trop de choses étaient suspectes. Déjà comment avait-il fait pour le trouver ? Et voulait-il l'empoisonner ? Il regarda la bière d'un air suspicieux…

-Tu peux y aller, cette bière a un gout de paradis. Et pour répondre à ta question, je te dirai qu'une chose. Si tu as tant de questions, autant les poser au principal intéressé, non ?

Un « oh » de surprise se dessina sur les lèvres de Sam et il finit par accepter la bière. L'archange le fixait attendant qu'il referme la bouche, ce qui mit un certain temps. A tel point qu'il se demanda si le jeune Winchester n'allait pas finir par mourir étouffé par une mouche qui serait passée par là. Mais Il finit par fermer la bouche, et il arriva même à dire quelques mots.

-Comment diable as-tu réussi à nous trouver ?

Sam avais posé la question en se frottant les côtes au souvenir de la douleur qu'avait causés les Glyphes que lui avait inscrit Castiel.

-Il faut bien que je garde quelques secrets, mais je répondrai à toutes tes autres questions, l'ange accompagna ses parole d'un clin d'œil à Sam, alors tu comptes me laisser dehors ?

-Tu veux rentrer ? Sam lui avait posé la question sans cacher sa surprise.

-Allons-y ! J'ai toujours rêvé de voir de plus près l'habitat naturel des Winchester.

Sam lui ouvrit le passage et quand il se décala de l'encadrement de la porte. L'archange en fut ébahi en découvrant la pièce.

-WOOOW ! Même Fenrir(1) ne voudrait pas mettre une patte ici ! Il fronça le nez en regardant la tâche au mur et la moquette rongée par endroit.

-Je dois avouer que pour une fois je préfèrerais dormir dans la voiture.

Sam avait dit cela en s'asseyant sur une chaise tout en regardant le lit d'un œil méfiant. Et c'est à son tour qu'il tendit une bière, plus toute fraîche elle, à son vis-à-vis.

-Désolé elle son plus très fraîche.

-Tu sais à qui tu t'adresses ?

Il lui prit la bière et il la passa dans ses mains, et une fine pellicule apparut. La bouteille de toute évidence aussi fraîche que si elle sortait d'un bac à glaçons.

-Houa, Pratique dit.

-Que veut tu il faut bien avoir des avantages à son statut.

En buvant une gorgée de la bière devenue fraîche il s'installa avec une inélégance rare, sur la seule autre chaise de la pièce, les pieds sur la table. Et il se mit à regarder Sam qui était perdu dans la contemplation d'un trou dans le rideau quand il décida de réveiller le jeune winchester.

-Allo allo?

-Hum hein? Pardon…

-Alors il suffit que j'arrive pour que plus aucune question ne résonne à mes oreilles ?

-Tu écoutes vraiment tout… Tout ?

-Du moment que ça parle de moi j'ai tendance à tendre l'oreille. Mais si tu parles de toutes les prières, de tous les humains sur terre, certainement pas, je deviendrais fou. Mais parfois j'en entends certains, mais j'en écoute que très peu.

L'archange regarda du coin de l'œil la réaction de Sam, car bien qu'il ne l'avouera jamais, celui qu'il écoutait vraiment, lui faisait face. Et bien que parfois il entende d'autres prières, Samuel Winchester était le seul qu'il écoutait réellement. Et ce depuis que l'humain s'était mis à prier. Cela lui rappela une expression humaine qui disait :

_«Entendre ne veut pas dire écouter car l'ouïe est un sens mais l'écoute est un art.»_

Et sa mémoire d'ange lui permettait de se souvenir de chacune des prières de Sammy qu'il avait écoutées. Même sa toute première, il devait avoir 8 ou 9 ans. Et c'est tout excité et a peine paniqué qu'il lui avait raconté ce qu'il avait lu sur le journal de son père. Déjà à cet âge-là il avait des déductions bien plus intelligentes que la plupart des chasseurs. Il lui avait expliqué son point de vue, comme quoi si tous les monstres décrits pas son père existaient, il devait sûrement y avoir des entités gentilles, comme les fées, ou les anges, il avait même suggéré l'idée des mutants et des extra-terrestres. Il l'avait trouvé tellement attendrissant à genoux à côté de son lit il se souvenait encore de ses paroles…

_« Salut Gabriel, heu je suis désolé de te déranger, tu dois être du genre super occupé j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais très important, mais je connais pas d'autres anges. Alors bon… Aujourd'hui j'ai appris que les monstres existaient, tu te rends… »_

-Hum hum.

Cette fois ce fut Sam qui tira l'ange de ses souvenirs. L'archange secoua la tête pour les chasser, et lui offrit pour la première un sourire attendri, un sourire qui était tout sauf espiègle, un sourire franc, un sourire naturel. Le chasseur s'en trouva surpris et même ébloui, à ce moment-là il ne voyait plus l'embrouilleur mais bel et bien l'archange Gabriel, l'homme de dieu. Celui qui l'avait écouté toutes ces années. Car même si il ne le disait pas clairement il avait bien compris que l'ange ne l'avait pas juste entendu, mais écouté.

-Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi écouter mes prières ?

-Pourquoi ? Hum par curiosité d'abord, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu quelqu'un prier aussi fort.

Il se mit à rigoler tout seul, effaçant l'image de l'ange par la même occasion. Et Sam le regarda se demandant ce qui pouvait le faire rire autant. Gabriel voyant l'interrogation sur son visage lui raconta.

-La dernière à avoir prier aussi fort c'était Marie. À la vue de la tête de Sam l'archange précisa. Non Marie Madeleine, La Marie, elle le voulait tellement son bébé. Et puis Joseph lui, je crois qu'on lui avait pas tellement expliqué comment ça marchait, il préférait danser la lambada avec son voisin…

Sam ne releva pas le sous-entendu sur Joseph et il se contenta de poser la question qui le tarabustait.

-Tu as vraiment dit à Marie, Sam prit une grosse voix, « Je te salue, toi que Dieu fait jouir de sa faveur! Le Seigneur est avec toi… » Bla bla bla ?

-Hooo Luc était très tatillon sur les détails il a préféré changer deux ou trois choses. Ça a mis papa en rogne pendant des années, il n'était pas tellement content du résultat de tout ça. Le fils de dieu, naaaan mais et puis quoi encore ?

À ses mots Gabriel soupira a s'en fendre l'âme.

-As-tu déjà pris quelque chose au sérieux ?

Sam avais posé sa question entre deux rire, il faut dire que associer cette image d'Embrouilleur à des évènements tel que l'annonce de de la conception de Jésus était plutôt cocasse. Petit à petit Sam reprit assez son calme pour réussir à avaler un gorgé de sa bière à la fraîcheur éternelle sans s'étouffer. Ce qui surprit Gabriel.

-Mais alors, j'ai prié aussi fort que Marie, et tu étais curieux, mais ce que je racontais ne devait pas relever d'un grand intérêt. Pourquoi avoir continué à m'écouter ? Par ce que plus j'y pense et plus je me rends compte que, je sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis sûr que tu as toujours été là à écouter.

L'embrouilleur changea de visage pour retrouver son sérieux d'archange du seigneur et il fronça les sourcils à la recherche d'une formulation pour expliquer tout cela.

-Hum… La curiosité a laissé place à l'habitude j'aimais écouter tes petites histoires, et puis il y avait un intérêt indiscutable après tout tu allais devenir quelqu'un d'important cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mais surtout tu arrivais à réveiller la grâce en moi. Depuis que j'avais quitté la maison, il leva les yeux au ciel et continua, j'avais verrouillé cette partie de moi, en l'ignorant, en la camouflant. Tu étais une piqure de rappel, tu me rappelais… Tu me rappelles à chaque prière qui je suis. Chose que j'avais longtemps oublié je dois avouer.

Sam ne l'avais pas quitté des yeux tout au long de ce son explication, s'approchant sans s'en rendre compte au fur et à mesure. Il était réellement surpris de la sincérité qui transparaissait des paroles de son ange. Et comme pour cacher son trouble, Sam vit tout à coup l'ange se métamorphoser encore une fois, pour redevenir la boule d'énergie qu'il connaissait, Gabriel se leva d'un bond, et tapa dans ses mains.

-Tu sais ce qu'il manque ? Toute cette conversation devrait se faire sur un canapé devant un épisode de « La clinique des cœurs brisés » et avec un immense pot rempli de sucreries, oui plein de bonbons !

Le mangeur de bonbons avait les yeux qui pétillaient rien qu'à la pensée de ses sucreries, et Sam fit semblant de chercher tout autour de lui.

-Désolé j'ai rien de tout ça.

A ces mots l'archange claqua des doigts et fit un clin d'œil au chasseur.

-Tu es sûr de toi ?

-Ouah ! Dis tant que tu y es tu ne veux pas faire en sorte qu'on ait une chambre qui ressemble à quelque chose d'autre qu'une scène de crime ?

-Il suffit de demander Gabriel Rescousse, bien sûr !

Deuxième claquement de doigts, Sam était bouche bée, la pièce était magnifique, enfin surtout vivable, il y avait un canapé, qui avait l'air confortable, les fenêtres étaient devenues miraculeusement propres, et la moquette miteuse avait laissé place à un moquette épaisse et douce, qui donnait l'impression de marcher sur un nuage. Et les lit rien qu'à les regarder ils donnaient envie de s'y étalait de tout son long. De plus son lit avait l'air plus long que la normale. Comme si l'ange savait, que souvent Sam râlait à cause de la longueur trop courte des lits, ce qui était certainement le cas.

-Merci.

-Mais de rien Gigantor !

Sur ces parole il attrapa le pot rempli de bonbons et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, et comme si c'était une manie a lui, il posa les pieds sur la table basse, qui avait également fait son apparition dans la pièce. D'ailleurs à la réflexion toute la pièce paraissait plus grande pour y rentrer tant de choses. Et c'est quand il se décida d'arrêter de se poser des questions sur le pourquoi du comment de la pièce, que Sam pris une poignée de bonbons dans le pot que gardait précieusement l'archange, et il s'installa à ses côtés.

-Par contre Gaby, si on pouvait éviter l'étape « la clinique des cœurs brisés » je ne serais pas contre.

Le dit Gaby regarda Sam avec mélancolie comme à chaque fois qu'on l'appelait ainsi. Cela lui rappelait son grand frère, ils avaient toujours été proches l'un de l'autre, et il l'avait toujours nommé ainsi. Il lui avait appris tous ses tours. En fait ils ne se quittaient presque jamais, et faisaient toujours tout ensemble. Mais c'était un autre temps. Le temps ou les humains n'étaient pas là. Le jour où leur père leur avait montré sa dernière création avait tout changé. Gabriel avait tout de suite été fasciné par ces deux humains que son père avait nommés Adam et Eve. Mais son frère lui, n'était pas du même avis et cela les avait éloignés définitivement. Mais souvent, le petit frère de Lucifer repensait à ces moments heureux qu'ils avaient eu ensemble, et cela le rendait toujours morose.

_« Lucy… Si seulement tu t'étais montré moins borné… »_

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sam avais interrompu encore une fois le court de ses pensées, intrigué par les émotions qui passaient sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait le tourmenter à ce point. Dans tous les cas cette soirée aura été des plus instructives pour Sam, il découvrait ainsi que les anges, Gabriel en particulier, été en réalité bien plus affectés par les émotions qu'ils ne le laissaient paraître.

-Rien je pensais à mes idiots de frères. Haaaa tu sais ce que c'est toi les frères idiots.

Sam ne releva pas la pique et posa la question qu'il brulait de demander depuis le début de cette soirée.

-En parlant de tes frères. Tu as décidé de faire quelque chose pour les arrêter ?

L'archange le regarda si sérieux, qu'on pourrait croire voir un de ses frères.

-Je... Je ne pense pas que je puisse vous aider, pas activement. Faire des recherches oui je vous tiendrai au courant, mais tu comprends ça reste mes frères.

Il remit son masque de Lutin railleur, et il lui fit un clin d'œil et rajouta :

-En parlant de frère le tien arrive et je n'ai pas tellement envie de me retrouver frit à l'huile sainte.

Sam se leva en même temps que Gabriel et alors que l'ange amorçait un mouvement pour disparaître d'un claquement de doigt, Sam l'arrêta, il avait une pointe de regret dans le regard en regardant la pièce.

-Dean va se poser des questions quand il va voir la pièce, il regarda le lit et soupira de déception, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu fasses disparaître tout ça.

-Ho ne t'inquiète pas Sammy, il n'y verra que du feu. Et ça aura disparu avant qu'il n'ouvre un seul œil. D'ailleurs je te conseille de te lever bien tôt, comme sa tu pourras profiter de la super salle de bain que j'ai installée. L'autre était dans un de ces états…

Sur un dernier sourire espiègle, l'archange claqua des doigts et disparut. Et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Dean se fasse entendre, il avait de toute évidence trébuché sur le perron car un « Son of a bitch » avait retenti haut et fort, suivi d'un « Aïe, fait chier ». Au bout d'une longue minute il semblerait que Dean ait réussi à se relever et à rentrer dans la chambre. Et Sam comprit immédiatement pourquoi l'archange avais dit qu'il ne se rappellerait de rien. Dean n'avait pas dû trouver autre chose d'intéressant que l'alcool au bar, et il s'affala de tout son long sur son lit. Sam qui lui était resté debout à côté du canapé avait suivi toute la scène sans bouger, Dean ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Dépité il s'approcha de son grand frère et entreprit de le mettre correctement au lit tout en écoutant ses divagation.

-Sammy t'sais, ange idiot Cas, Dean soupira, gaffe hein ?

Un fois prêt il lui remonta les couvertures sur lui, et commença à se préparer à l'idée d'avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil, dans un lit confortable, ou ses pieds ne dépasseraient pas. Une fois installé dans le lit encore plus douillet que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, il ferma les yeux tout en pensant à ce que lui avait dit Gabriel sur ses frères, Sam l'avait bien compris, il les aimait tous. C'est pour cela qu'avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée il envoya une prière à tous les anges.

_« Vous avez oublié que vous êtes une famille, et la famille c'est ce qu'il y a de plus précieux, Arrêtez tout ça. »_

Et alors que le sommeil l'emportait au pays des songes une autre prière silencieuse, deux simple mots, résonna aux oreilles de Gabriel, qui n'était pas partie bien loin puisqu'il été invisible à regarder les étoiles devant la chambre 69 du motel Bates.

_« Merci Gaby. »_

A ces mots il regarda par la fenêtre et dans un bruissement d'ailes il partit laissant derrière lui le silence de ses quelques mots.

-Bonne nuit Sammy.

Les trois mots raisonnaient dans la nuit calme et silencieuse, enfin seulement interrompue par les ronflements de Dean.

* * *

(1)Fenrir est un loup gigantesque, fils de Loki et de la géante Angrboda.

Oublier pas de me dire ce que vous en avais penser ;)

xoxo


End file.
